Camping Trip
by PurpleArmadillo
Summary: What happens when Spyro invites every character to go on a camping trip? Total chaos that's what! Can the heroes and the villains cooperate long enough for everyone to enjoy the beauty of the outdoors? ...And make it back in one piece?
1. Invitations

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Spyro characters, they all belong to Universal.

Author's Note: I decided to take a break from writing chapter 2 for "Spyro the Dragon: The Wrath of Waverin" and start a silly, pointless Spyro story. Play Spyro: A Hero's Tail before reading this because I have some characters from that game.

* * *

Camping Trip

Chapter 1: Invitations

It was a beautiful morning in the Dragon Kingdom. The birds were chirping, the sheep were eating grass, and the trees were, well… behaving like trees should behave. Everything was normal, or so it seemed… the birds flew away terrified as a cry echoed throughout the land.

"Hunter, look out!" Spyro's voice bounced off of the cliff walls surrounding them.

"That way, Spyro!" Hunter began running with the purple dragon as their pursuer followed close behind. Just as a hand reached out to grab them, Spyro spotted a path to their left. There was no time to tell Hunter to turn, so Spyro purposely collided into the cheetah, sending them both tumbling down the open path on their left. Spyro picked himself off of the ground and shook his head in an attempt to clear the dizziness away. Then he realized something. They had just missed being captured for the moment… but the path they were now in was also a dead end! The dragon gazed in disbelieve at the wall, as it stood taunting him, blocking their only escape. A loud moan from behind him told him that Hunter was coming to his senses. "Uhh… What happened…" the cheetah mumbled, gingerly putting his paw on his head. They both looked up as a dark and sinister shadow loomed over them.

"Now I've got you!" The attacker shouted triumphantly and reached out to grab them…

"Tag, you're it!" Elora turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Man, I can't believe she got me!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Spyro's eyes widened as he realized that he should start running. Hunter suddenly remembered the object of the game "tag" and looked at Spyro with an evil grin on his snout. "Uh… look! Space Cows!" Spyro gasped and pointed a claw behind Hunter.

"Where!" the cheetah turned around. (I wonder way Hunter's always worried about Space cows…) "I don't see—wait, now I do… no that's not it…" Spyro wasted no time in sprinting away and joining Elora as she hid behind a bush nearby.

"Let's do something else." Elora and Spyro jumped and turned to find Hunter standing right next to them. "This is getting kinda boring."

"That's only because you're it," Elora replied.

"Actually, Elora, he's right. We've been playing tag for half an hour now and it's getting a little… dull." Spyro admitted with a sigh.

"Hmm…" They all stood there and started thinking about what they should do next. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Hunter's head.

"I know!" The light bulb flickered and went out. "Darn, I lost it…" He started thinking again. His light bulb jumped over and started floating over Spyro's head. Spyro looked up and pulled the string to turn it on.

"Let's go camping!" Spyro shouted, although his friends were standing right next to him. "We can all go camping and do fun things!"

"Like…?" Elora asked, curious to what kind of fun they could have camping.

"Like… go sleep in a tent outside under the stars!" Spyro was the only one with a grin on his face.

"… Can we go to the movies?" Hunter asked, clearly not convinced by the dragon's suggestion of "fun".

"Sure, why not?" Spyro shrugged.

"Count us in!" Elora announced, as Hunter nodded in agreement…

_Two hours later…_

"I hope everybody comes soon." Spyro nodded to the cheetah's statement. They had finished sending the invitations to everyone to come camping with them.

"Hey, Hunter? Exactly how many people did we invite?" Elora wondered.

"Um, let's see…" Hunter started counting on his fingers.

"Well?"

"I don't know. I lost count after seventy-two."

Just then there was a loud knock at the door, (they were in the Professor's laboratory.) and Spyro opened it. He quickly jumped onto a nearby table as tons of stampeding characters came charging in. Random characters from all of the Spyro games came flooding through the door like an angry mob. Hunter covered his ears as the room was filled with yelling and other commotion.

"May I please have your attention!" Spyro shouted over all of the noise, but it was no use.

**SLAM!**

All of the noise suddenly stopped as everyone looked up to see the doors nearly knocked off of their hinges. The sound of heavy footfalls and the clunk of a staff were the only things that broke the thick silence. Everyone watched as the furious orange/red dragon stormed over to the table, which Spyro was still standing on. The purple dragon frowned as he realized the situation at hand. "How dare you throw a party! All of my Gnorcs and servants aren't busy mining or planting my Dark Gems across the realms because they're "too busy" having "fun" at your celebration!"

"Um, it's not a "party", it's a camping trip," a random character in the room corrected, but soon wish he hadn't as the angry dragon turned and glared at him.

"…A camping trip…" The dragon turned back to Spyro and stepped closer so that his snout was inches away from Spyro's. "Tell me… why didn't _I_ get an invitation!" Red demanded. (Yep, you guessed it, it's Red all right.)

"Uhh…" Spyro was at a loss for words. The purple dragon turned and glared at Hunter, who had started whistling.

"What?" the cheetah asked and continued to whistle innocently. As soon as everyone was done staring at him, he edged toward the trashcan and pulled a piece of paper out. "Psstt, Spyro!" Hunter whispered as quietly as possible and threw a paper airplane at the young dragon. Spyro caught it and opened it. After reading it quickly, he handed it to a still ranting Red, who was now arguing with the people who had been invited. Snatching it out of Spyro's claw, he growled and took his place in the crowd of characters.

"Okay, now that that's been settled, is everyone ready to go camping?" Spyro asked everyone.

"Can we go to the movies?" a Gem Cutter asked.

"Sure."

"Ready!" Everyone shouted, holding up movie tickets.

"Okay, first things first. We need to find a vehicle." Spyro continued, and pointed outside through the broken doors at a RV. "We'll take the RV for now."

"Spyro, are you sure there will be enough room?" Elora asked, raising an eyebrow at the thought of being crammed in a RV with over seventy people.

"Yeah, why wouldn't there be? It's not like we have over seventy people!"

"Actually there's seventy-three!" a random character shouted.

"Oh…" Spyro did the math and suddenly realized that seventy-three people couldn't fit in one RV. "Well, we'll take six RVs then."

"Where are we going to buy five more RVs?" Hunter questioned.

_Two minutes later…_

"That will be three million and three hundred Gems each." Moneybags replied.

"What!" Spyro's jaw dropped. "That's—that's—"

"—Attarocatosis!" Hunter finished.

"That's not even a word and I agree with Hunter." Elora added. "Moneybags, there is no way we are going to pay over three million for five RVs!"

"Hey, I even put a discount on that price!" the bear commented.

"I say we steal the RVs!" Ripto, (who had noticed that all of the keys to the RVs were still in the ignitions.) yelled from somewhere in the crowd of characters behind Spyro.

"Hear, hear!" some others agreed.

"You are not getting those RVs until you pay all—"

_One second later…_

Moneybags was gagged and tied to a chair nearby.

"Let's take the RVs already!" Ripto shouted impatiently. So Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, Red, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, and Agent 9 got in the first RV (which they had brought over from the Professor's lab.), and the rest hopped into the other five. Spyro sat at the driver's seat and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Spyro to RV numbers two, three, four, and five! Are you ready?"

"Sheila to RV number one! We're all set!"

"Bentley to RV number one! We're good!"

"Sgt. Byrd to RV number one! Ready for take off!"

"Hi Spyro! I knew you'd call me because you like me!"

"Ember, you're too young to drive! Let somebody else take the wheel!" Spyro replied. (Ember's the small pink dragon who has a crush on Spyro in A Hero's Tail, in case you forgot.)

"Sorry about that, this little twerp wouldn't let anyone else drive!" the Sorceress' voice crackled over the walkie-talkie. "She wouldn't let anyone older take care of it! Luckly, I'm one of the few old enough people in this RV to drive."

"Yeah, she's old enough alright…" Hunter commented rudely.

"Shh…" Elora shushed the cat.

"All right then. Let the trip begin!" Spyro shouted as they pulled out onto a road, which had just appeared out of nowhere.

**

* * *

Author's Note: There's the first chapter of my weird story. I hope it was good. I'm still working on the other story too, but I enjoy writing silly stories better than epic long ones… So please review and I'll continue… well, I'll most likely continue anyway…**

**PurpleJackal**


	2. Roadtrip!

**Well, it's been a long time since I updated this. Sorry, there's been a lot of things going on lately, what with back sugery and all... But believe it or not, here's chapter 2! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any related characters or areas, ect. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

They hadn't been on the road long before chaos started breaking out. Hunter was ranting on about Space Cows and Flying Sheep Saucers out to get him. Elora was scolding Ripto about attempting to shoot Zoe the fairy with his scepter, during which he had missed and almost ended up setting fire to Hunter's tail. Ember was constantly bugging Spyro over the walkie talkie and Agent 9 was firing his laser blaster out the window, claiming that he thought he saw a Rhynoc. Bentley was engaged in a boring conversation with the Professor about something that nobody else could follow. The Gemcutters were going on about all the different types of gems found in their home world, oblivious to the fact that everybody listening had fallen asleep near the beginning. Sgt. Byrd was entertaining an equally interested audience with a speech about airborne battle strategies. All in all, the trip so far had been filled with random fights breaking out between Ripto and just about everyone else, and incidents were Bentley the Yeti would bang his head on the ceiling since he was so tall.

"No, Ember, you can't talk to Spyro right now!" the Sorceress' voice sounded over the walkie talkie. Spyro struggled to hear her over all the commotion going on in the RV he was driving. "What in the name of Avalar is going on in there, dragon? I'm looking through the back window of your RV and can see something getting thrown around—" At this moment Spyro shouted at Agent 9 and Shelia to stop tossing Ripto back and forth. "—and not to mention that your RV is rocking from side to side!" Bentley suddenly stopped attempting to scratch his back with his giant club, realizing that he had been causing that.

"Spyro! I'm really hungry!" Hunter said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Could we stop and get something to eat?" It was beginning to get late, so they decided to pull over at a nearby Pizza Hut to get (yep you guessed it), pizza. After about five minutes of pushing and shoving, everyone was out of the RVs, making their way towards the restaurant. They walked in and ordered about forty party sized pizzas, not noticing the incredulous expression on the employees' faces. Somehow they managed to cram into the booths in the small restaurant and then had to listen to another one of the Professor's speeches about theorems and solutions.

After what seemed like forever, they finally got their food. It went pretty well, only a couple of the party had trouble; Zoe had to have hers cut into small pieces since she was really small and Sgt. Byrd had difficulty picking his slice up due to the fact that he had wings and not fingers. Bentley was finished first since he was the only one who could devour an entire piece in one bite.

When they all finished up, there was a huge mess of trash and bits of food all over the place. Not to mention that Red had '_accidentally' _dropped his slice on Hunter's head. The lady at the counter was glaring at them as Spyro stepped up to pay the bill.

"Do you take gems?" he asked hopefully, since that was the only kind of money he had.

"No! Just get out!" she replied. "Security!"

Spyro and everyone else wasted no time in rushing out of the restaurant and back into the RVs. Once they were back on the road things went back to normal, although they were still chaotic.

"How about a roadtrip song?" Hunter suggested. "O, when you go on a trip in an RV, make sure you don't take a turkey!" The cheetah continued, babbling on about nonsense. "And you—"

"Alright already!" someone shouted.

"Besides, songs are supposed to make sense," Elora said.

"How about I Spy?" said Agent 9.

"I want to go first!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I spy a Flying Sheep Saucer!" Ripto pointed out the window.

"Where?" Hunter jumped and peered around nervously. "Hey, I don't see—oh, there it is… no, that's not it…"

After about another hour of this, everyone started to get tired and wanted to go to sleep for the night.

"Here, I'll just pull over here and we can get ready for bed," Spyro said.

"Can't we just go to a hotel for the night?" Bentley asked.

"We could, but we're supposed to be camping. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Hunter mumbled. "…I call the sofa!" He rushed and jumped onto the couch, turning on the TV.

Everyone else decided to get ready and brush their teeth and all that stuff… Bentley chose to shower later since he couldn't fit in the tub and Ripto was too short to reach the mirror. After all this was over, they got into bed and went to sleep.

"Psst! Spyro! Can you get a glass of water?" Hunter whispered not too long later.

"Hunter, you can get up and get it yourself," Spyro replied, too tired to wake up.

"Ow! That was my foot!" Elora said angrily as Hunter tripped over her.

"Hey, at least it wasn't your head," Sheila said.

"Ouch! Hunter!"

"Never mind…"

* * *

**Poor Elora. Hopefully Hunter won't need to get up any more during the night. Well, I'm not sure what's going to happen next along the way... maybe they'll stop by the zoo or something. **

**See you next time!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	3. Rollercoaster

**Another new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Spyro the Dragon or anything related.**

**Now on with the sillyness! **

* * *

The next morning was going pretty well so far. Things were a bit more under control and Bentley had whacked his head only five times since they set out on the road again.

"Uh, hey Spyro? You know… I was just thinking…" Hunter began.

"Congratulations! Normally you and thinking don't get along," Ripto snorted.

"Yes, Hunter?" Spyro asked, completely ignoring Ripto's remark.

"Where exactly are we going?"…

There was a moment of total silence…

"I guess I didn't think about that yet…" the purple dragon admitted. "Where do you guys want to camp?" There was suddenly a gigantic uproar as all the characters shouted out at the same time.

"Silence!" Red commanded, pointing his staff and blasting a hole in the roof. Sheila laughed, pointing at Agent 9. "You're going to have fun when it rains!" She said since he had his sleeping bag directly under the smoking ring in the ceiling.

"Okay, now one at a time… where do you think we should camp?" Spyro asked.

"How about a skate park?" Hunter suggested, looking excited.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of my head being run over by a skateboard," Elora objected.

"What about the Dragon Realms?" the Professor said.

"NO!" Ripto shouted. "I hate dragons!"

"How about Glimmer?" one of the Gemcutters said. "I could show you the gems I was talking about earlier! I could talk about them for weeks!"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

This continued for a while…

"What about Frozen Altars?"

"Too cold."

"Cliff Town?"

"Too high."

"Molten Crater?"

"Too dangerous—too much lava."

"Sgt. Byrd's Base?"

"Too many explosions."

"Dino Mines?"

"Not with hungry dinosaurs around!"

"Cloud Spires?"

"Too stormy."

"Colossus?"

"Not with that nasty yeti!"

"Hey!" Bentley's voice sounded hurt.

"Not you. That other one."

"Alright, what about Summer Forest?" Elora finally suggested.

"..I guess…"

"Sure.. whatever…" Everyone was at a loss for any better ideas.

"Right, Summer Forest it is," Spyro said.

Several minutes later, Hunter started speaking again.

"Spyro? How come we don't just drive through one of those world portal things? It'd be a lot faster."

"Ahh…" Spyro thought for a minute. "Because then there wouldn't be a story."

"Oh yeah.."

"Hey, look! There's a fair coming up!" someone shouted, pointing out the window.

"Please let's stop!"

"But then it'll just take longer to get to Summer Forest," said Spyro. He looked at everyone's pleading faces and decided to stop for a little… after all, they could use a break from being crammed in the RVs. Everyone got out looking excited… almost all of them…

"I don't believe this!" Red complained.

"We're stopping just because of a fair?" the Sorceress growled.

"Oh, Spyro! Let's go on the Love Boats!" Ember exclaimed. "It goes through a dark tunnel too…" the pink dragon puckered her lips.

"Um, how about that roller coaster over there?" Spyro quickly changed the subject. Ember looked disappointed for a minute.

"Alright… but I'm sitting next to you!" They all rushed over and got in line.

"Look at this line! It'll take forever!" Ripto groaned. "I'll speed it up…" Elora stopped him from shooting the lady in front of them.

Finally they made it without setting anyone's pants on fire.

"Hold up!" the man who was letting people on said as they approached. He pointed at the shortest members of the party: Spyro, Ripto, Ember and some others. "You have to be taller to ride this ride."

"You don't understand. I'm Spyro the Dragon."

"Very amusing, sir. And I'm Spider-Man," the man said sarcastically.

"Ooo! Can I have your autograph?" Hunter asked.

"He was kidding," sighed Bentley.

"And you," the man pointed at the yeti. "You're too big for this ride."

"Alright, that's IT!" Red marched up to the man. "You'll need more than a wig after this one!" He took a dangerous swipe at him with a claw.

"Okay, okay! Right this way!" They happily got onto the carts and the ride started. Spyro reluctantly was sitting with Ember… The ride suddenly stopped at the top of a huge drop off on the track.

"Did we break down?" Elora called from a car behind Spyro.

"No I think we—" Spyro didn't have time to finish as the ride suddenly plummeted downwards sharply. Everyone screamed except for the Sorceress and Red, who seemed to be rather bored with the thought that they could be busy taking over the worlds right now.

After the ride, everyone met back up with Bentley, who had to stay behind since he couldn't fit in the car.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Spyro replied. "Just a lot of screaming." He was happy to see that Ember didn't bring up the suggestion about the Love Boats again. Hunter also brought something up.. although it was his lunch… all over the Sorceress's head…

* * *

**There it is! Hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writting it. Well, gotta go do homework.**

**-PurpleArmadillo **


	4. Operation Zoo Trap

**Hi again! I've been able to update quite a bit this week, since I had a lot of time on my hands. We had an acid spill near our neighborhood and then school was canceled because of a bomb threat. Everything's cleared up now, and more good news is that here's another chapter! **

* * *

"Uh, I'm really, really sorry about before… I didn't feel so good… next time I'll make sure I get to the trash can first," Hunter apologized for the forty-sixth time. The Sorceress just shot an angry glare in the cheetah's direction and continued to read her copy of _Super Villains Weekly_.

"Well, at least we're almost halfway there!" Spyro attempted to brighten the mood.

"Not even halfway yet?" Ripto groaned.

"We'd be closer by now if a certain someone hadn't stopped at a certain fair along the way!" Red agreed.

"But it was fun!" Spyro objected. "It was a nice break."

"Fun?" Red snorted. "I'd much rather have been taking over the worlds than being on some pathetic ride!"

"Hey, I liked it!" Hunter argued. "..Except for the part where I got sick…" He glanced nervously at the Sorceress. "Oh, look! There's a zoo coming up!"

"Oh, no… Not again!" Ripto complained. "Keep driving this time! There's no way I'm letting you stop! No way! Not going to happen! Never!…"

A few minutes later…

"I can't believe you pulled over, dragon!" Ripto huffed, looking around at the entrance to the zoo. They all piled out of the RVs and headed into the zoo. Spyro approached a person standing nearby who had a rather abnormally large and extremely bushy mustache, which covered almost all of his face.

"Hi, how much is it?" the purple reptile asked cheerfully. "I hope you take gems?"

"Of course!" the person answered. "You can go in… for a small fee…"

"Great, how much?"

"Six…"

"Wow! This place it amazing! Only—"

"…Hundred."

"What?" Spyro blinked, thinking that he had heard wrong.

"Six hundred," the man finished. "It'll cost six hundred gems to enter."

"But we've already entered the—" Hunter began.

"You know what I mean!" the man frowned, even though they couldn't see his expression through the bushy mustache.

"That's ridiculous!" said Elora.

"Uhh… Excuse us for a minute.." Spyro said.

"Yeah.. we, um, have to tie our shoes…" Sgt. Byrd lied.

"Wait a minute! We don't even have sh—Ouch!" Elora stepped on Hunter's foot.

"Excuse us… Over there!" Spyro and company rushed quickly to the other side of the entrance path to decide on a plan of action. "What do we do?"

"I say we blast him until we get in!" Ripto grinned.

"Spyro, why don't you just flame him?" Hunter asked.

"Because we'll get thrown in jail!" Spyro answered.

"No way! We can take 'em!" Agent 9 argued.

"Actually, the odds of us—" Bentley was interrupted.

"Um, I don't think this is working…" Elora whispered.

"Why?" Spyro asked, although he got an answer a second later.

"Because I can hear everything you're saying!" They all jumped and turned to see the mustached man standing behind them.

"Hey, stop spying on us!" Hunter said.

"I wasn't spying!"

"But you were way over there!" Hunter pointed a paw at the other side of the path.

"I think you need glasses, my dear boy," the man said. "I was clearly standing right in this exact spot the entire time."

"Don't make us become an angry mob!" Red threatened.

"Fine! Three hundred gems then… and everything else is free."

"Here," Spyro handed over a bag bulging with gems. "There's plenty more anyway.." he whispered when they were farther away. They continued along the path until they came upon a large display of a map that showed the entire area.

"Hey, look! The map says, 'You are here'… How does it know that? Is that man spying on us again?" Hunter peered over his shoulder.

"No, Hunter. It—never mind…" Elora said. "Look, there're zebras up ahead."

"Are there any cheetahs?" Hunter asked, getting excited. "I'll challenge them to a skateboarding competition!"

"No.. There aren't any on the map," Spyro replied. "That's weird. Usually every zoo has cheetahs…"

"What about goats?" Hunter said. "You know, like Elora."

"What? I'm not a goat!" Elora shouted, causing several passing people to stare. "I'm a faun, you dork!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Whatever! Let's keep going," Ripto ordered. "I don't care what species you are.. I'm still going to rule over you when I take over the worlds!"

"Ha!" Red laughed, pointing at Ripto. "You mean when _I _conquer the realms?"

"No, you mean me!" the Sorceress exclaimed.

"You're all wrong! It's going to be me!" Gnasty Gnorc argued. Spyro sighed and everyone walked on, ignoring the bickering villains.

They saw the zebras, gorillas, snakes, and lions and then took a break to get lunch as it was getting late.

"Hey, where's Hunter?" Elora asked as she glanced around.

"HELP!" Hunter's voice was heard in the distance. "The Space Cows have found me!"

"Good!" Red said. "They can keep him!"

"Well, we'd better go find him," Spyro sighed, knowing that the cheetah had probably just mistaken a bull or something for one of those aliens. They rushed back down past the lions and the snakes until they reached a fork in the road.

"Uh, I don't remember which way we went!" Spyro said.

"That way," the Professor pointed to the left.

"How do you know?"

"The rock over there. Moss always points to aliens."

"Okay… Well, let's try that way I guess" Sheila said.

They hurried along until they reached a dead end.

"I thought you said it was this way?" Spyro asked.

"…Maybe it was moss points away from aliens.." the Professor pondered the thought.

"There he is!" Elora pointed ahead at a figure running towards them.

"Run guys! Get back in the RVs!" Hunter cried as he sprinted passed them. The group looked up to see a large shadowy figure advancing and pointing at them with some kind of strange object that resembled Agent 9's laser blaster. The person pulled the trigger and seconds later they were all squashed inside a large net.

"Finally!" The mysterious person cried in triumph. "Now I can make you pay!"

"Why? What do you want?" Spyro asked.

"Gems of course."

"We already paid to get in! The man at the entrance told us everything else was free!" Their attacker emerged from the shadows and they could see that it was the mustached man from earlier. "This isn't fair!"

"Not fair? Don't tell me what's unfair!" the man said angrily. "I never got the gems for all those RVs, did I?"

"What?" Ripto said. "But we got those from—"

"Moneybags?" Elora asked the man, wondering about his true identity. Moneybags, for it was indeed the greedy bear, took off his fake mustache and everyone gasped in shock.

"Your prices weren't fair! Let us go!" Hunter shouted.

"No, I was planning on adding you to the zoo until you agreed to pay," Moneybags declared. Spyro, remembering that he was a dragon, quickly burned a large hole in the net and jumped out.

"Charge!" he yelled and everyone ran over the bear and out of the zoo. They all rushed in the RVs and Spyro hurriedly got back on the road. All in all, the whole entire event was summed up by two words:

"Never again!" Ripto said, proving his point that every time they stopped something bad happened.

Back in the zoo, Moneybags got up and dusted himself off. He made a mental note for later: "Next time, make nets fireproof."

* * *

**Yeah, it was a chapter about them going to the zoo, even though they didn't really get to see anything at all... oh well, this was longer than it was really going to be. Sometimes I can't stop going! Anyway, read, enjoy,and review please! **

**And see you next time!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	5. Police Chase

**Here's the 5th chapter! **

* * *

After their rather… interesting trip to the zoo, Spyro and company were on the road yet again.

"Well, the good news is that we're now over halfway to our destination at Summer Forest," Spyro exclaimer; he received a collective groan from everyone in the RV.

"This is taking ssooo long!" Agent 9 said.

"Let's just focus on getting there from now on," said Elora. "Besides, have you guys noticed that every time we stop somewhere something strange happens?"

"Those were just coincidences," Spyro replied.

"Right…" Ripto snorted sarcastically. "Just no more pulling over!" Spyro opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by Gnasty Gnorc's voice sounding over the walkie-talkie.

"Spyro, there's some guy driving along side you… I think he wants to say hi."

Spyro peered out his window curiously. He waved a claw at the man in the car next to them.

"Tell him he's got cool flashing, blue lights!" Hunter said.

"Uh, guys? I think that's a police man," Elora said nervously. "He looks angry about something…" Spyro rolled down his window so he could find out what the problem was.

"You are currently traveling at an unsafe, illegal speed," the man shouted over the noise of the traffic. "Pull over immediately!"

"Argh!" Ripot yelled. "Not another stop!"

"Ripto, we have to!" Elora said. "It's the law!"

"Do you honestly think I care about the law?" Ripto jumped up and grabbed the steering wheel.

"I'm pulling over!" Spyro said, turning the steering wheel.

"No you're not!" Ripto jerked the wheel causing the RV to lurch dangerously near the edge of the road. Everyone held on as the vehicle was yanked back and forth. The struggle between the purple dragon and the… (whatever Ripto is… really short dinosaur maybe?) soon developed into a wrestling match as Ripto flipped Spyro off his seat.

"Ha!" Ripto laughed triumphantly as he plopped down in the diver's seat. "I win, shorty!"

"Hey, who're you calling shorty, Shorty!" Spyro shot back at him.

"Crush!" Ripto shouted as Spyro was about to shoot fire at him. Crush quickly covered the dragon's mouth—only to yelp in pain and remove his burnt hand.

Ripto suddenly slammed down on the gas pedal, causing everyone else to tumble backward as the RV reached a speed over one hundred miles per hour. In the nearby cop car, the police man quickly grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, uh we've got a code MD900."

"A mob of mythical creatures are speeding down the highway in a stolen RV?"

"Yup, that's the one… Better call in backup."

"Spyro, are you crazy?" Bentley shouted over the walkie-talkie in the RV.

"I'm driving now!" Ripto replied, swerving out of the way of a lady crossing the street.

"What?" Bentley asked desperately. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, Sherlock?" Ripto yelled back. "I'm speeding!"

There was a loud wail of sirens and a bunch of police cars shot out from random streets and began to chase after them.

"Argh!" Ripto cried suddenly; Spyro had grabbed his cape and flipped him onto the floor. Ripto grabbed his scepter and missed; his shot shattered the window as Spyro jumped out of the way. "You're really starting to annoy me, dragon!" Spyro lowered his horns and charged; Ripto sidestepped it and Spyro ended up stuck in the seat horns-first. "Ha!" Ripto aimed as Spyro struggled to get free. He knocked the scepter out of Ripto's hands with a flick of his tail and managed to pull his horns out with minor damage to the chair.

"Wait a minute!" Hunter exclaimed suddenly, getting everyone's attention. "Who's driving?" Spyro and Ripto looked at each other and then rushed to get to the steering wheel first. Spyro grabbed the wheel and glanced up to see a large ramp ahead.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Everyone screamed as the RV soared into the air and shortly after hit the ground with a THUD. Spyro tried to gain control as they mowed a street sign over.

"This is the police! Pull over!"

Spyro and Ripto were still fighting over the wheel; only Hunter noticed the danger approaching.

"Look out!" the cheetah called. Too late. The RV broke straight through the guardrail and flew down the side of the mountain, violently shaking as the vehicle ran over rocks and narrowly missed trees. Spyro slammed on the breaks just in time to avoid being sent into a river up ahead.

"Whew, that was close!" Hunter sighed in relief.

"Are you guys okay?" Ember asked over the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, we're fine," Spyro answered. "We're going to try and find a road to get back on track…" he glared at Ripto. "See what happens when you speed?"

"It was a lot more fun than anything we did so far!" Ripto sneered.

"We'll meet back up with you guys later," Spyro told Ember.

"Okay, Spyro. Be careful!"

They finally found the road after about an hour of maneuvering between trees. Spyro had asked Sgt. Byrd and Agent 9 to keep an eye on Ripto to make sure he didn't do anything this time.

"Look!" Elora said, pointing. "We're here!" They passed a sign that read: Welcome to Summer Forest. They parked and got out to find the others waiting for them up ahead. Ember ran and gave Spyro a hug; Bentley looked relieved as he walked over to them.

"So, how'd you guys lose the police?" Spyro asked curiously.

"Well, the Sorceress ended up doing a magic spell and melted their tires…" Bentley replied.

"At least we're here!" Hunter said as he looked around excitedly. "So, what are we gonna do first?"

"How about we blast all the sheep and frogs?" Gnasty Gnorc suggested.

"No," Spyro answered. Gnasty Gnorc looked as if Christmas had just been canceled. "Why don't we just look around for a nice place to set up camp."

"Set up camp?"

"Yeah, this is a camping trip after all…"

"Oh yeah…" Gnasty Gnorc still seemed disappointed.

"I want to put the tents up!" Hunter cried.

"Oh, boy…" Ripto said.

* * *

**I don't know... some reason I'm not too thrilled about this one, but maybe it's just me... anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! If anybody has any suggestions about what could happen next, I'd love to hear any some: kind of running out of new ideas that nobodies done before...**

** I plan on ending it sometime soon, but I'll probably start another funny story with Spyro and co. Anyway, see you next time!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	6. Setting up camp

* * *

**Right, next chapter! Thanks to SpicerFreak for the suggestions, I'll try to fit it into the next chappie. Also, thanks for saying that Ripto's species is Riptoc... I must have been having a brain fart or something, I totally forgot about that! **

Chapter 6

"You know… I've never been camping before… but I don't think he's doing it right," Elora said as she watched Hunter getting tangled up in the tent.

"Okay, I've got it this time!" Hunter announced, determined to set their tent before nightfall. He ended up getting his foot caught and fell flat on his face. He jumped up and, getting frustrated, he gave the twisted lump a nice kick. To everyone's surprise, there was a loud POP and the tent sprang up, perfectly finished. "There!" the satisfied cat exclaimed proudly.

"Hey, Hunter, sit down in front of it! I'll take your picture," Spyro said, pulling out a camera from nowhere. Just as he took the picture, there was a rumbling noise followed by the tent collapsing on top of Hunter. Spyro glanced at the image on his digital camera… on the bright side, he could make out the bump where Hunter's head was…

"Oh, yeah... that's a keeper," Ripto said sarcastically.

"Out of the way!" the Sorceress snapped, marching over to the clump that was left of the tent. She muttered some magic words, waved her scepter, and the tent jumped to live, beginning to set itself up.

Everyone cheered and rushed up to the entrance of the now prepared tent.

"Wait a minute!" Agent 9 said suddenly. "How're we ALL going to fit in there?" There was an awkward silence… Everyone turned to look at the Sorceress.

"What?" she asked. "You think that just because I happen to be a sorceress and that I just made the tent set itself, that I can solve this problem too?"

"Yes," everyone replied in unison. The Sorceress appeared to be slightly taken aback by their confident, immediate response, but she, nevertheless, pulled out her spell book and began flipping through the pages.

"You realize that I could just turn the tent into a mansion, complete with large screen televisions and—"

"Just enlarge the tent… actually, it would be a good idea to create a lot more tents also," Spyro answered, receiving many disappointed groans.

"But, Spyro!" Hunter begged. "Just think about the mansion!"

"Hunter!" Spyro exclaimed, seeming to be appalled at his friend's suggestion. "That wouldn't be true camper spirit!" Ripto mumbled something that sounded like, "Bah humbug!"

"Alright, suit yourself," the Sorceress shrugged, clearly not concerned in the matter. She found the page and got ready to perform the incantation.

"Ahhh!" Hunter suddenly screamed. "Look out! It's a Flying Sheep Saucer!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gnasty Gnorc sighed, rolling his eyes. "We've already been through this…"

"Hunter, have you ever read the story about the Gnorc who cried Dragon?" Elora asked.

"Shh! Don't tell me what happens! I haven't finished it yet!" Red said, pulling the book out from behind his back. There was a pause during which they all stared at a now embarrassed Red. "Uhh.. I mean… I'm just holding onto this for a friend," he finished lamely, hurriedly stuffing the book away.

"Anyway… Hunter, there's no such thing as—" Elora began.

She didn't get a chance to finish speaking, as at that exact moment a greenish mutant sheep went running by and, eating the page out of the Sorceress's spell book, trotted off through the forest.

"After that sheep!" the Sorceress ordered and they all charged off, running between the trees. (or in Hunter's case, running into them.)

"Owff!" the cheetah muttered as he ran smack into the tenth tree. They all looked up to see a UFO speeding off into the sky.

"You were saying?" Hunter looked at Elora.

"Great! Now what are we supposed to do?" Red asked the Sorceress. "The one spell you had to look up! I have all mine memorized!" While an argument broke out between Red and the Sorceress, Spyro sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to sleep under the stars tonight," he said, everyone groaning again.

"Ooh!" Hunter raised his hand. "I want to start the fire!"

"Uhh…I'm not too sure if that's a good idea, Hunter.." Spyro said apprehensively.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more! All reviews are welcome! Thanks!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	7. Heroes vs Villains

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or related Spyro things. **

**I know I'm earlier than normal for an update on this, but I couldn't resist! **

* * *

Chapter 7

"I got some wood!" Hunter set it down beside the logs that they were going to use as seats.

"Alright, out of the way!" Spyro warned as he blew fire, lighting the wood up.

"Humph," Red sneered as he looked down at the little purple dragon. "You call that a fire? It's pathetic!" He turned towards the 'pathetic' campfire and took a breath.

"No, don't!" Bianca shouted. "We don't want the whole area in flames!" She quickly shot a spell that clamped Red's jaws tightly together. The rabbit smiled at Hunter. "I might still be in training, but I know how to do that."

"Cool!" the cheetah said. "You know, I can do some neat stuff too!" He was referring to his skateboarding skills.

"Ha! _You_?" Ripto laughed. "If you were any slower, you'd be in reverse!"

"Hey!" Agent 9 interrupted. "Don't be making fun of Hunter! After all, everyone knows that you're a few fries short of a Happy Meal yourself!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Ripto and Agent 9 glared at each other, as if in a heated staring contest.

"Why don't you run off and eat some bananas, monkey boy?" the Sorceress said sharply.

"Well, at least I never bought mayonnaise from Moneybags thinking it was sunscreen!" Agent 9 shot back. (By the way, Moneybags actually does admit selling that to her in the 3rd game.)

"What are we doing hanging around with you _heroes _anyway?" Gnasty Gnorc asked. "I say we split the campsite—you can have your side and we can have ours!" There was a moment of scrambling while all the villains and all the heroes separated. The Sorceress grabbed her scepter and marked a glowing blue line down the middle of both campsites.

"No body crosses this division line, and no body gets hurt," she announced.

"Mmmoffmmhh," Red agreed, his mouth still stuck shut. The Sorceress sighed and undid the spell on him.

"Fine!" Spyro said. "Come on guys, let's go get some marshmallows." Everyone on his side followed suit.

"Fine!" Red huffed. "Well, we have the chocolate!"

….The rest of the night followed in this fashion… each side was sitting around their campfires. (Red had made sure their side had the biggest one)

* * *

_Heroes (and other random characters): _

"Okay I've got more!" Agent 9 said. "Here's one: So an invisible man marries an invisible woman… The kids weren't much to look at either!" He howled with laughter, while everyone else looked bored.

"Boo!" a Gemcutter said. "I've heard that one before!"

"I don't get it!" Hunter cried in dismay.

"Good, you're not missing anything," Shelia replied.

"Fine!" Agent 9 looked insulted. "How about this one: I went to buy some camouflage pants the other day but I couldn't find any!" In the silence that followed, the only noise was crickets chirping and Bentley's snoring.

"Hey, did you hear about the circus tent fire?" Agent 9 continued, ignoring the grumbling audience. "It was _intense_!" He laughed nervously. "You know… _intense_ sounds like _in tents_…"

"I still don't get it!" Hunter said while Elora clapped her hand over her face…

* * *

_Villains:_

"Alright," Red said, standing at the front of the group. "So we all want to improve our evil ruler abilities right?"

"Yes!" everyone answered.

"I'll start us off. We're going to go around the circle and each of us is going to suggest something that will help us become more terrible villains."

"Um, do you mean terrible as in lousy or terrible as in evil and scary?" Ripto asked.

"Scary!" Red replied. "Now, one thing I'll do is make sure that my evil fortress has ventilation shafts that are too small for someone to sneak through."

"Okay, my turn!" Ripto thought for a minute. "…I'll make sure that if the hero suddenly ducks, I duck too and not just turn around wondering what's going on. We loose a lot more evil overlords that way, it says so in Super Villains Weekly!" They skipped over Crush and Gulp, who were sitting there grunting confusedly.

"I'll make sure that if I ever build a doomsday device," the Sorceress stated, "I'll set it to detonate at ten seconds instead of zero. Those morons would never see that coming!" she smirked, glancing over at the other side. (Agent 9 was in the middle of his 'camouflage pants' joke.)

"Well, I'll make sure that I've just had a peanut butter sandwich for lunch!" Gnasty Gnorc said.

"Uhh, that doesn't have anything to do with being an evil villain," Red said…

* * *

_Heroes:_

"There's one!" Spyro pointed as Bentley stomped the ground. "There's another!" STOMP!

"This darn bugs are everywhere!" Elora said. STOMP, STOMP!

"Hey, would you keep it down over there!" Ripto yelled. STOMP! "Bentley, don't make me shoot a fireball at you!"

Bianca waved her arm and the bugs vanished.

"Okay, now what do you guys want to do?" Spyro asked.

* * *

_Villains:_

"For the last time, wearing a swimsuit has nothing to do with being an evil villain!" Red yelled at Gnasty Gnorc. "I—" STOMP! "That is—" STOMP, STOMP! Red growled at being interrupted by the annoying noise coming from Spyro's side.

"Hey, would you keep it down over there!" Ripto yelled, watching Bentley stamping around like crazy. STOMP! "Bentley, don't make me shoot a fireball at you!"

"Alright," the Sorceress sighed. "Enough talking about how to become better villains, let's start practicing…"

* * *

_Heroes:_

"No more jokes Agent 9, please!" Spyro said.

"But would someone explain it again?" Hunter asked. "I didn't get it!"

"Well, I thought they were funn—" Agent 9 began defensively, but was suddenly whacked in the head by a hotdog. "What in the name of Avalar was that?"

"HA! I got him!" came a voice from the Villain's area. Ripto was seen jumping up and down triumphantly.

"Well, now we know what villains do in their spare time…" Spyro said. "They sit around planning the best way to smack someone in the face with a piece of food."

"Take cover!" Sgt. Byrd shouted as a wave of more hotdogs, mixed with some bottles of ketchup, came soaring at them. Hunter grabbed one of the hotdogs and, fitting it into his bow, sent it flying back at Ripto. Bianca muttered a spell and whirled the bottles of ketchup at the villains.

Red sent an ice blast towards the Professor, who teleported out of the way, it ended up freezing a nearby tree instead.

"Alright, break it up!" Elora shouted. "This is starting to become dangerous!" she motioned to Bentley to stop aiming the RV at the Sorceress.

"She started it!" the yeti said.

"Yeah," Bianca agreed with Elora. "Somebody's going to get hurt!"

"That's the point!" Red answered, aiming another fireball at Spyro.

"Ha! You have the accuracy skills of a toaster!" Spyro shouted back.

"Uh, Spyro? I don't think it's a good idea to antagonize them!" Hunter said.

"STOP!" Gnasty Gnorc shouted. Everyone paused to look. "Why don't we wait and finish this in the morning? We'll be able to see better anyway." He added the fact that the sun had already gone down and it was getting late.

"Fine, but in the morning, I'd be ready if I were you!" Agent 9 called.

"Ha! We'll see!" Red said.

Apparently, this was as close as they were going to get to saying 'Goodnight'.

Everyone got in their tents and settled down to sleep.

"Hey, Spyro?"

"Yes, Hunter?"

"I was wondering… why did Sally sell seashells at the seashore if people could just pick them up on the sand anyway?"

"What?" Spyro asked, half asleep. "I don't know…"

"Spyro? If the Wicked Witch of the West melted in water… how did she ever bathe?"

"Hunter, go to sleep."

"Why do sleeping pills have warning labels that say : 'Caution: May Cause Drowsiness?'" Hunter blabbed on. There was no answer. "What would happen if you found a four-leaf-clover under a ladder?… Or what happens if you get a paper cut from a Get Well card?"

"Hunter!" Spyro groaned. "Please, just go to sleep!"

* * *

**Wow, if I ever go camping again, I'll make a note not to sleep in the same tent as Hunter... **

**Well, I thought I'd make it a little more interesting by splitting up the good guys and bad guys. Overall pretty fun to write! **

**By the way, thanks for the reviews guys! **

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	8. A Temporary Truce

**Disclaimer: I do not own any things that are Spyro related.**

**Wow, this is turning out to be longer than I thought it would be! Here's ch. 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Psst!"

"Hunter, go back to bed," Spyro groaned. There was a loud snoring sound from Hunter's sleeping bag and Spyro sat up, realizing that it hadn't been his voice that had spoken.

"Guys!" Elora suddenly poked her head into their tent, making Spyro jump. "Wake up! We're trying to get up before Ripto and them so we can have an advantage… we've also got hotdogs and marshmallows we can use to throw at them… and snowballs."

"Good, we'll—did you say snowballs?" Spyro raised an eyebrow… they were in Summer Forest… how could there possible be any snow around… "How did you—"

"—Bianca found a spell," Elora answered simply. "Oh, and she made some snow cones too. Wake Hunter up and I'll see you outside." She left as Spyro yawned and stretched.

"Hey, wake up," he nudged his friend's sleeping bag. No response… Spyro frowned and shook it harder. "Hunter!"

"Help! I'm being abducted by space cows! I—"

"Relax, we're still in the tent," Spyro sighed. "It's time to get up." Hunter just gazed at Spyro as if he'd never seen him before.

"How do I know that you're not a space cow in disguise?"

"Hunter! I…" Spyro got an idea. "Hunter, Bianca's outside… and she made snow cones!" His friend's ears perked up and he practically flew out of the tent, almost knocking it down. Spyro yawned again and followed him out.

"Man, looks like there's no more snow cones," Hunter said disappointedly. "I wanted to show Bianca what cool tricks I can do with one…" Spyro wondered what in the world he had planned on doing. "Hey, I can still use this fry," the cheetah picked a French fry off of a nearby plate.

"What can you do with a fry that's cool?"

"…uh… I don't know…" Hunter admitted. "But fries are neat, right?"

"Er, yeah…" Spyro said.

"Okay, watch this… Bianca and me have been dating for a while now.. watch and learn, Spyro. You've got to know how to be smooth when it comes to talking with girls," Hunter walked over and tapped Bianca on the shoulder.

"Hunter, glad to see you're finally awake," the rabbit smiled. "We're all ready for when the villains wake up."

"Great!" Hunter turned and winked at Spyro. "Now I'm going to eat this French fry." Bianca looked confused as to what eating a fry had to do with defeating the villains. Hunter took the fry, paused for dramatic effect… and, missing his mouth, stuck it up his nose. "Um, excuse me!" a completely embarrassed Hunter quickly ran off to dislodge the food as Bianca and Spyro tried to suppress their laughter.

"It never gets dull with Hunter around, does it?" Bianca laughed as she went over to talk with Elora. Spyro smiled and looked up to see the cheetah walking over. He stood next to Spyro, seeming to appear as though nothing had happened in hope that nobody else noticed.

"Smooth, Hunter," Spyro laughed.

"Do you think anybody else saw that?" he asked nervously.

"Nah, but I'm sure they'll hear about it."

"Alright, Spyro!" Everyone glanced up to see Moneybags waddling over.

"Should I get my bow and arrows?" Hunter asked the purple dragon, causing Moneybags to look at him nervously.

"Look, all I want is the money for my RVs!" the greedy bear explained quickly. "You stole them!"

"Only because you were asking a ridiculous amount for them!" Spyro said.

"I was only doing business."

"More like ripping us off," Sheila muttered. "I'm sure you remember the last time we met… wouldn't want a repeat of that now would we?"

"I let you free and you repaid me by giving me a hard kick!" Moneybags said.

"Yeah, because you were the reason I was still in the cage in the first place!"

"I agree!" Agent 9 stepped forward, along with Sgt. Byrd and Bentley. "The Sorceress bribed you with gems to keep us locked up!"

"Because you were causing mischief!" Moneybags argued desperately.

"The Sorceress was taking over their worlds!" Elora explained. "What did you expect them to do? Sit back and watch her do it?"

"Why is everyone shouting my name?" They looked up to see the Sorceress glaring from out of her tent. "Hey, you're that bear who scammed me into buying that mayonnaise for sunscreen!" She yelled angrily. "Not to mention you let all of _them_ escape!" She pointed at Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9.

"_And_ he charged us an impossible price for those stupid RVs!" Ripto had joined in on the argument. Moneybags was beginning to look increasing uncomfortable as all of the heroes and villains surrounded him.

"Yeah, you can't boss us around!" Gnasty Gnorc growled.

"Agreed!" Hunter nodded. "There's only one of you—" He pointed at Moneybags. "—and there's… uh… one, two, three, four—"

"—You forgot to count yourself," Ripto interrupted.

"Okay, I'll start over… One, two, three, four, five,… uh what comes after—oh yeah—six, seven, eight…." He continued so long that people were falling asleep. "…seventy, sev—or was that eighty?" Hunter scratched his head. "I lost count! I'll have to start all over!" Everyone groaned.

"Never mind!" Red said. "We get the point. There's only one of him and… a lot more of us, to put it simply."

"Excuse me," Moneybags began. "But I'm charging for wasted seconds now, so—"

"What?" Spyro asked, sharing a look of annoyance and disbelief with Ripto, who was standing next to him. "What to call it a truce for now?"

"Truce," Ripto agreed and everyone turned to glare menacingly at the bear. "But you're not going to let me use my scepter for 'evil' are you, dragon?"

"You're talking about frying Moneybags, right?" Spyro asked.

"Of course I am!"

"Then I'll pretend not to notice anything."

"Now what a minute!" Moneybags cried in desperation.

"Fire!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I didn't want it to feel dragged on too much. Stay tuned to find out what happens. **

**Also, reviews are appreciated! Thanks again for reading! **

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	9. Extreme Hide n' Seek

**Here's chapter 9! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Spyro or any related events, characters, ect.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Alright, alright!" Moneybags cried at the risk of being burnt again. "I'll lower the price halfway."

"But I don't even have that many gems!" Spyro said.

"Then pay me what you have now and I'll just get the rest later," the bear attempted to reason.

"Hey, we can do this all day if you want," Ripto brandished his scepter threateningly. "I'm not in a rush to go anywhere."

"Fine!" Moneybags looked defeated. "I won't charge you for the RVs, but next time you steal something I'll call the police!"

"The realms we live in don't even have police," Hunter said.

"Wait a minute!" said Elora, putting two and two together. "Did you call the police on us earlier?"

"I just said we don't have poli—" Hunter began.

"—But this world does!" Red glared at the nervous looking bear. "How dare you!" He pointed at Moneybags. "You _did_ call the cops after us!"

"Uh, I just remembered, I have to be somewhere," Moneybags rushed towards a random portal.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Gnasty Gnorc yelled as the bear disappeared. "Man, if it wasn't for him I could still be sleeping right now!"

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Spyro asked.

"How about hide n' seek?" Hunter suggested.

"No way!" Ripto objected. "Only if we make it more…interesting…"

"How?" Elora asked apprehensively.

"How about… when the person who was counting finds someone, they can 'capture' them and make them do whatever they say for the rest of the day."

"I'm counting first!" Gnasty Gnorc announced.

"By the way," Ripto continued, "you can only capture someone who's on the other side."

"So let me get this straight," Hunter said. "If I was counting, I could only do that to one of you guys, right?" He pointed at the group of villains.

"Exactly," Ripto replied, appearing strangely amused. "Also… the person who counted last gets to pick who counts next." This statement caused a huge uproar.

"What?" Agent 9 burst out. "That's not fair! You guys are just going to keep picking each other! We'll be helpless!"

"That's the point!" the Sorceress laughed.

"Alright, one, two, three…" Gnasty Gnorc started counting while everyone scrambled to find hiding places. Hunter ran towards a nearby bush only to be thrown back out by Sgt. Byrd.

"Sorry, soldier but this is my base. You'll have to find your own." Hunter dashed around before finally choosing a spot he thought nobody would guess.

"Alright, dead or alive, here I come!" Gnasty Gnorc called.

"Um, doesn't he mean 'ready or not, here I come?'" Elora asked from her hiding spot behind a portal.

"Shh!" Bianca whispered.

Gnasty Gnorc turned around and ran smack into Hunter.

"I don't think you understand the concept of hide n' seek," he peered at the cheetah.

"I'm hiding! What are you talking about?"

"You're covering your eyes and just standing here."

"Exactly, you can't see me because my eyes are closed." Hunter explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, look!" Gnasty Gnorc said, with fake panic in his voice. "Space Cows!"

"Where!" Hunter opened his eyes and looked nervously around.

"Ha! Found you!"

"Oh, man!" Hunter snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Go wait at the camp site."

"Why would I do that? I want to see what happens next," Hunter said.

"Because I just captured you and you now have to do whatever we say," Gnasty Gnorc grinned evilly as the cheetah plodded off towards camp. He continued searching for more characters.

Passing by a berry-covered bush, he paused as he noticed two horns sticking out.

"Found you!" The bush shook momentarily and then Red poked his head out.

"What gave it away this time?"

"Your horns were sticking up out of the top," Gnasty Gnorc replied. The angry dragon got out of the bush, muttering something about being too tall.

"Well, since I'm on your team I suppose I'll just help you look," he said unenthusiastically.

After another half an hour of playing, Gnasty Gnorc and Red had managed to find Ripto, the Sorceress, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, Sheila, the Professor, Elora, Bianca, Ember,… they realized that the only ones they hadn't found yet were Spyro and Agent 9.

"We've checked everywhere! Where can they possibly be?" Ripto asked in frustration. He was suddenly hit on the head by a banana. Agent 9 flipped down out of a tree to grab the fruit back.

"Darn thing, it—" he stopped as he noticed that everyone was standing right in front of him—the villains looking particularly menacing.

"Get him!" Red shouted as the monkey attempted to sprint away as fast as he could.

"Run, Spyro!" Agent 9 called. "They're on to us!" He glanced back to see Red aiming an ice blast in his direction. Fortunately, at that exact moment, Spyro jumped out of the next tree and knocked the staff out of his claws, running away with Agent 9. There was the sound of a large blast and they ducked behind a tree, feeling it tremble as a fireball from Ripto's scepter struck it.

"Ha! You missed us!" Spyro taunted, but immediately regretted it as the tree's branches came to live and twisted around them, tying them securely to the trunk. The Sorceress strolled over, closing her spell book with a snap.

"Alright, that's all of them," she said.

"Now that all of you _heroes_ have to do everything we say…" Red pondered the thought for a second. "…This ought to be enjoyable…"

* * *

**Yeah, I know.. the hide n' seek part was rather random... Well, stay tuned to find out what happens! Next part will most likely be updated before next Sunday, as I usually try to submit another chapter each week. Thanks to everyone who's reading this, you're reviews are appreciated! Also, if there are any suggestions or ideas for later adventures, feel free to let me hear 'em! I'll try to include them if possible!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	10. Freedom!

**As promised, here's chapter 10! ...I just realized... it's only their second day at the campsite and I already have ten chapters... how does that work?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any other characters, I just own this story. **

* * *

Chapter 10

"Oh, Spyro? I need more marshmallows!" The purple dragon groaned as he carried the bag over to Ripto for what felt like the twentieth time.

"Hey, I didn't order you to stop!" Red shouted at Agent 9 and Hunter. "Now keep dancing!"

"Hunter, spin to your left!" Gnasty Gnorc said. WHACK! Hunter had twirled to his right and knocked Agent 9 over. The villains roared with laugher as the cheetah tried to figure out what had happened. Spyro was getting pretty annoyed with their behavior.

"You're doing great, Hunter," he said in a voice that he hoped sounded enthusiastic.

"Yeah, he's doing great all right," the Sorceress cackled, "if this was a bowling alley!" Spyro decided to ignore her remark and tried to continue encouraging his friend.

"Just next time go to your left."

"I _did_ go to my left," Hunter said, ironically pointing to his right where Agent 9 was still rubbing his head.

"Then… go to your other left," Spyro said desperately.

"…Um… we're just going to go and figure out what dance we're going to do next," Elora said, gesturing for all of the heroes to come over. They all huddled up and began whispering urgently. "This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sheila nodded, "We've got to do something!"

"But what?" Spyro asked. "I can't figure out how to get these things off." He looked down at the magical glowing chains locked securely around their feet.

"I thought I overheard the Sorceress saying that there's a magic key in the Summer Forest castle somewhere," Bentley whispered.

"Alright," Spyro replied. "I'll get it… do you know where in the castle it is?" Bentley shook his head.

"Look!" Bianca pointed towards the doorway of the castle, where a large key sitting on a pedestal was visible. It had an eerie blue energy surrounding it.

"It looks like it's protected by some kind of force field," Elora sighed in hopelessness.

"…A _magical_ force field…" Spyro pondered this for a moment. "…That gives me an idea…"

"Do you think that mayonnaise really worked?" the Sorceress asked Red.

"Hey!" Spyro called from a safe distance away. "Too bad that book of yours doesn't have a spell for breath mints either!" The Sorceress jumped up in anger.

"What did you say?"

"You know?" Spyro continued coolly. "I'd get a bigger crown if I were you… might help cover up that bald spot you've got." The Sorceress shot a beam of magic at the dragon, who jumped out of the way.

"Just wait until I—"

"Bring it on! If your magic's as good as your aim, then this shouldn't take long!" Spyro turned and ran into the castle with the Sorceress following in hot pursuit. He stopped right in front of the force field and faced the angry dinosaur. "Come on!" he teased.

"Insolent dragon!" the Sorceress fired another magic blast; Spyro dodged it at the last second, smiling as he heard the SMASH as it hit the force field, completely shattering it. He wasted no time in snatching the key in his mouth and racing towards the exit. Noticing a small button on the side of the wall, Spyro quickly scanned the label and pressed it on his way out the door.

"No you don't!" Ripto shouted as he grabbed the key again and went to run back into the castle to put it back. Spyro barred his path, standing in the doorway and facing the Riptoc in front of him. Ripto simply shook his head and laughed. "I'll take care of this," he told the Sorceress. She nodded and walked out past them, taking care to bump roughly into Spyro on her way out.

"You remember that this castle once belonged to me after I kicked Moneybags out? Well, naturally, I would have placed traps to keep any unwanted visitors out…" Ripto pointed at the ground they were standing on and then back towards the doorway.

"There just so happens to be a trapdoor right where you're standing… it'll be triggered the moment I cross this doorway, plunging you sixty feet into the dungeons below…" he glared menacingly at the dragon as if daring him to make a move.

"Spyro!" Elora cried as she and Hunter started running over, sensing he might need help. Spyro glanced up for a brief second, but that was all the time Ripto needed to make a dash for the doorway.

"No! Wait!" Spyro shouted as Ripto sprinted into the castle.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" the Riptoc yelled as he dropped the key and fell down a deep pit in the floor. There was a faint THUD a few seconds later.

"Spyro, what happened?" Hunter asked as he reached his friend's side.

"I tried to warn him," Spyro said. "Some careless person went by and left his trapdoor open." He smiled and pointed at the button he had pressed earlier.

"Now we can get these chains off!" Elora grabbed the key off the floor.

* * *

**Poor Ripto... a sheer drop sixty feet down into the dungeons must have been very uncomfortable. Well, read and review and I'll see you next time!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	11. Is that a Lightsaber?

**Sorry this took me longer than normal to update but Christmas was hectic this year and I didn't really know what I wanted to have happen in this chapter. **

**Note: I included some characters that I haven't really mentioned much of in the story yet, so this is just so everyone knows who I'm talking about: Bartholomew is Bentley the Yeti's little brother. He's very short compared to Bentley and is in the Year of the Dragon game. Blink is the mole in A Hero's Tail and he is the nephew to the Professor, who invented some special gadgets for him. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Spyro finished unlocking the last of the magical chains that had been fastened to their ankles. Ripto suddenly reappeared, dripping wet and panting from the climb up the staircase that led out of the dungeons.

"I—you—how—did—" he gasped between breathes.

"What was that?" Spyro asked. "I didn't quite catch it."

"You're lucky I'm exhausted, dragon," Ripto glared, "Otherwise that would have been the last thing you ever said!"

"The prisoners have escaped!" Gnasty Gnorc announced as all the villains advanced on them.

"Out of the way," Bentley stepped up in front of the heroes. "Take this you malevolent, pugnacious, insidious fiends!"

"What did you just call me?" Red demanded.

"Huh?" Hunter was staring with his mouth open.

"Don't ask me," Spyro replied. "I never have any idea what Bentley's saying… But it sounds like he just called them evil, aggressive, treacherous—"

"Huh?" Hunter asked again. "What did you say? You lost me after 'don't'."

"Never mind," the purple dragon sighed.

"Why don't you come over here and say that again!" Red was still shouting at Bentley.

"Fine, I shall!" The Yeti stomped forward and raised his giant club.

"Stop this, you must!" the Professor exclaimed suddenly, some reason speaking his sentence in grammatically incorrect order.

"When did the Professor start talking funny?" Hunter asked Blink the mole, who was the Professor's nephew. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know… I've never heard him talk like that before."

"Step forward, new ally!" Ripto called suddenly before Bentley reached him. The group of villains parted as someone in black with a strange mask walked forward. Bentley froze, his club hanging uselessly at his side and the heroes all glanced at each other with confused expressions.

"Who's that?" Elora asked. Nobody answered as the mysterious figure approached the Yeti.

"So, we meet again, Bentley," the stranger said leaving poor Bentley as clueless as everyone else. The person's voice sounded even stranger with the effect the mask was giving it.

"Encourage fighting, I do not," the Professor said in the same order again. "However, time for it, this is."

"Uncle, how come you're—" Blink began, but stopped as the mysterious person suddenly pulled out an object that strangely resembled a red Lightsaber. Even more surprisingly, Bentley didn't appear to be baffled anymore as he twirled his club, transforming it into another Lightsaber: this one being blue. The two charged and exchanged attacks as they began to duel; Bentley was battling so fast and intensely that his Lightsaber looked like a wild blue blur.

"Get him, Bentley!" Spyro yelled even though he had no idea what was going on.

"Distract him, you must not," the Professor warned, sounding similar to Yoda.

"Who are you?" Bentley asked as he struggled against his attacker. Their Lightsabers were currently locked together and both were attempting to force each other's weapon out of their grasp. Bentley stumbled back and fell to the ground as the stranger knocked his Saber clear out of his hands. Instead of delivering the final strike, the person reached up and pulled the mask off…

"Bentley… I am your brother."

"Noooooooooooo!!!" Bentley screamed in horror and defeat as he looked at none other than his (actually younger and rather short) yeti brother, Bartholomew. He raised his red Lightsaber high into the air.

"Wait! Why?" Bentley pleaded. His brother shrugged.

"They offered me free cookies," Bartholomew answered simply.

"But I'm your brother, I can't believe you'd do this! …Think about all the great times we've had together!" Bentley thought back to the good old days with his little brother… the time when he had accidentally stepped on him… or the time he had knocked him off the cliff while trying to give him a high-five… he realized that it hadn't been a very good idea to tell him to think back to those memories…

"You're right!" Bartholomew exclaimed suddenly. "Our times together are better than a whole truck full of cookies!" Bentley wondered what good time that must have been to make him chance his mind. "..All of those nice… warm… soft… cookies…"

"Bartholomew!" Bentley snapped him out of his cookies trance before he changed his mind again.

"I quit!" Bartholomew threw the black clothes and mask at a shocked Ripto's feet as he joined his brother's side again.

"You can't do that!" Ripto yelled, jumping up and down.

"I'm afraid he can," the Professor was speaking normally once more.

"Come on guys," Spyro called to his group, even though he wasn't totally sure about what had happened seconds ago. "Let's go sing campfire songs and tell scary stories!"

"Cool!" Hunter cheered. "Wait—did you say scary stories?" he seemed nervous.

"Never mind, Hunter," Spyro replied, the cheetah following behind him with an apprehensive expression.

* * *

**Yeah, some reason I got Star Wars music stuck in my head today, so it resulted in this. Like Spyro says, the next chapter might include campfire songs and spooky stories. Until then read and review please!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	12. Strange Dreams

**Alright, finally here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Spyro related. And since I used the SpongeBob CampFire Song in this: I don't own that either. I didn't really research the lyrics so if there's any mistakes, bear with me. Same goes for Star Wars (from my last chapter, and the Wizard of Oz, which is a big part of this one). Both don't belong to me. **

* * *

Chapter 12

"Does anyone have a good campfire song?" Spyro asked. Everyone was seated in a large circle around the heroes' campfire. They weren't too thrilled about having the villains joining them, but the Professor assured them that leaving them out wouldn't qualify as 'true camper spirit'.

"Ooo! I've got one!" Hunter burst out. "I call it the Campfire Song song!"

"How… original," Ripto said sarcastically. Hunter ignored him and cleared his throat.

"Just sit around the campfire and sing our campfire song!" the cheetah sang rather badly. "…Something…something… campfire.. song…" Hunter paused and appeared confused. "Uh, I can't remember the rest."

"What if we spell it out instead of saying it over and over?" Agent 9 suggested.

"Huh?"

"Like this," Spyro replied. "Just sit around the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!" He spelled as he sang. "And if you don't think we can sing it faster than you're wrong! It'll help if you just sing along!" Spyro glanced meaningfully towards Ripto and the other villains who seemed to be bored out of their minds. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!" the dragon sang rapidly. "It'll help if you just sing along! Hunter!" Spyro pointed at Hunter to sing the next part…

Unfortunately, the cheetah was struggling to keep up with his friend's ridiculously fast spelling.

"C-C-A-P-C-F-R-song-C—" he made a pained expression while continuing.

"Um, good enough," Spyro said as he turned his attention to the villains. "Red!" The red dragon just glared at Spyro as if he was about to strangle him. "Er, great!" Spyro decided to move on before anything happened. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!

"Hey, let's tell scary stories now!" Hunter had gotten fed up with the spelling nonsense.

"For once, I agree with him!" Gnasty Gnorc nodded. "Let's move on!"

"That's a good song!" Sheila said, starting to sing. "Move it on, move it on just to make it through!…Sorry…" She finished at the look Gnasty Gnorc was giving her.

"Now let's do real scary stories," Ripto said. "Not some kind of cute stuff like seahorses or any of that sort."

"Seahorses are real?" Hunter gasped in surprise.

"..You're kidding, right?" Elora asked in disbelief.

"Those things with the horn on their head, you know…?" the cheetah continued.

"Hunter, those are unicorns!" Bentley replied in exasperation.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Alright, anyway…" Ripto sighed. "I want to go first!… It was a dark and eerie… um, what day it is?"

"Thursday," Spyro answered.

"--Thursday night when IT happened…" He spotted Hunter, who had his sleeping bag up to his eyes, and smiled evilly. "Hunter was walking down a foggy forest path—" Hunter was staring wide-eyed at the Riptoc as he went on. "—and it wasn't long before he got lost… It was then he started hearing strange noises and the trees seemed to close in on him…" Spyro noticed the cheetah peer nervously at the tree behind him. "Suddenly!" Ripto shouted, causing everyone to jump. "A shadow jumped out and moved toward him… It—"

THUD!

Everyone jumped again at the noise and turned to see Hunter lying on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Elora asked as Spyro looked over him.

"It looks like he just fainted," he replied. Suddenly, Hunter leapt up and ran into one of the RVs screaming about something out to get him. He slammed the door shut behind him and turned, only to trip and whack his head on the steering wheel.

THUD!

"What did he do now?" Agent 9 wondered as everyone rushed over to see. (the villains looking less enthusiastic about helping them)…

* * *

Hunter groaned and rubbed his head as he got up from the RV floor.

"Hey, guys, I had the weirdest dream. It—" he stopped as he opened the door to find that Summer Forest had completely disappeared. "Huh?" he stared out at the foreign landscape. "I have a feeling I'm not in Avalar anymore…"

The cheetah stepped out into a place with bright blue sky, crystal clear water, vibrant plants, and a long yellow brick path that extended out to and beyond the horizon. He just stared around with his mouth hanging open. He noticed a rainbow flying towards him and recognized it right away: Bianca always used to teleport using a rainbow…

"Bianca!" he shouted and gave her a hug. "What happened? Do you know where we are?" Bianca just smiled and cocked her head.

"I'm not sure what a Bianca is… Is it a magical spell?"

"What? Magic?" Hunter scratched his head in confusion.

"But you must be a wizard!" the rabbit replied. "You used magic to land that RV on top of the Wicked Seahorse of the East!"

"I thought seahorses were make believe!"

She gave Hunter another strange look. "No, they're all too real… well… not anymore thanks to you!" She pointed to something behind him. Hunter turned to see the RV crashed on top of…

"That's not a seahorse!" Hunter exclaimed. "That's Gnasty Gnorc!"

"So you are a wizard," the rabbit said.

"Huh? I never said that! No, I'm Hunter the cheetah and you're Bianca! We live in Avalar!"

"I'm Glinda, the Good Witch… I'm afraid I don't know this Bianca you keep talking about or where Avalar is."

"Then how am I supposed to get home?" Hunter cried.

* * *

**Okay, it ended up being longer than I expected so I'll put the rest of the Wizard of Oz part in the next chapter. Don't worry, I'm not going to drag that part of the story on, I just wanted to do something random. So the next chapter will end with Hunter getting back home. **

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	13. On the Way to Gem City

**Alright, here's chapter 13 finally! Enjoy part 2 of Strange Dreams.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything from Spyro or the Wizard of Oz.**

* * *

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Aww, I think it likes you," Bianca smiled.

"Ah! It's that mutant space sheep that took the Sorceress' book!" Hunter was running around in circles, trying unsuccessfully to get away from the green sheep that was following him.

"Hunter! It's just a cute fun-loving animal," Bianca called.

"Bianca, we have white sheep in Avalar.. sometimes black. But we sure don't have _green_ sheep! Unless they're aliens!" Hunter looked even more scared about the sheep after saying aliens.

"Don't be silly, there's no such thing as white and black sheep! At least not in Oz anyway," she laughed. "And please, for the last time, my name is Glinda! Not Bianca!" She pointed her magic wand at Hunter's feet.

Suddenly, the cheetah found himself whirling around on a ruby colored skateboard instead of his two legs. He hit a bump and tumbled into the bushes nearby. The sheep trotted over and began to sniff the skateboard curiously.

"Don't you have any other colors?" Hunter asked as he got up and brushed the twigs and leaves off of his fur.

"Nope, sorry," Bianca replied.

"Well, couldn't you just change it for me with your wand?" He glanced down at the glittering red board. "A blue one with flames would be cool!"

"Sorry, but that board it magical—if you want to get home you'll have to leave it exactly the same way," she answered.

"So this thing has magical powers that can let me get back to Avalar?" Hunter shook the skateboard with his hands. "How do I work it?"

"Er, that's the problem…" Bianca scratched behind her ear sheepishly. "…I'm not sure how it works yet."

They all jumped as there was a blast of smoke behind them and the Sorceress appeared.

"So you—" she paused to cough and wave the rest of the smoke away. "So you're the one who dropped that—that—_thing_—" she pointed a claw at the RV. "—on my partner!"

"I didn't mean to!" Hunter cried.

"Are you trying to tell me that you just happened to land that RV right where he just happened to be standing?"

"Um, yeah." There was silence.

"Do you know who I am?" The dinosaur asked, starting to become irritated.

"Of course I do," Hunter said immediately. "You're the Sorceress."

"Actually, Hunter," Bianca corrected. "She's the Sinister Sorceress of the South."

"Stay out of this, Glinda!" The Sorceress snapped. She turned her attention back to Hunter. "So you crashed that vehicle there _on accident_?" Hunter nodded in reply. "Well, you know… I can cause _accidents_ too…" she said in a dangerously quiet voice, taking a step toward the nervous feline. With a vibrant flash of rainbow, Bianca teleported in between the two with her wand at the ready.

"You can't harm him while he has the ruby skateboard!" The Sorceress seemed to be very interested at the mention of the magical item.

"The ruby skateboard is rightfully mine…" she looked hungrily at the object at Hunter's side. "I must have it! It would grant me unimaginable power!"

Hunter made a loud snorting sound and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What, dare I ask, is so funny?" Bianca gave him a stern look. The cheetah pointed at the Sorceress.

"I'm sorry," he suppressed another laugh, "but _you _skateboarding? I just can't picture someone around your age skating and pulling of tricks!" The Sorceress roared and lunged forward in anger. Bianca bounced her spell away with a flick of her wand.

"I'd get out of here if I were you!" the rabbit gestured toward the RV. "Before someone lands one on you too!"

At the thought of a flying vehicle of death, the Sorceress glanced nervously up at the sky.

"Very well…" she glared at Hunter. "I'll get you, cheetah… and your little sheep too!" And with that, she disappeared with another cloud of smoke and a cough. "Stupid smoke!"

Hunter sighed with relief and turned around to see Bianca watching him and tapping her foot.

"What?"

"She didn't mean that she was going to ride the skateboard! She plans on taking its magical power for herself!"

"Oh…" Hunter muttered. "So how am I supposed to get home now?"

"The Wizard!" Bianca exclaimed, getting an idea. "You need to find the Wizard of Oz who lives at Gem City! If anyone, he'll know how the board works!"

"But I don't even know where Gem City is."

"All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road right there at your feet."

"That's convenient!" Hunter began his way along the path with the sheep close behind.

"Good luck!" Bianca waved. "Maybe I'll see you again someday!"

"Duh," Hunter smiled at the sheep. "I'll see her when I get home."

**

* * *

Hmm, seeing the Sorceress skateboarding would be strange indeed.**

**I'll update chapter 14 really soon so I can get Hunter back home for more camping adventures. In the mean time, let me know what you thought about it! **

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	14. Unexpected Company

**Sorry for the long wait, but let me present ch. 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14

It wasn't long before Hunter and the sheep came upon a dark snowy cave.

"Come on," Hunter gulped. "We've got to go in there—that's where the road leads." They only took a couple steps forward before realizing that continuing would be impossible due to a large ice block in the mouth of the cave.

"I could help you get through." Hunter and the sheep turned around to come face to face with Bentley. (Actually, since he's so tall, it would have been face to shoulders.)

"Bentley!" The cheetah raised his paw and the yeti gave him a giant hi-five, knocking him over.

"Oops, sorry," Bentley yanked him back up with one hand. "I don't think sometimes, you know."

"Huh?" Hunter cocked his head. "What are you talking about? You're one of the smartest people I know! I never understand all of those big words you use."

Bentley raised an eyebrow. "You must have me mixed up with someone else, stranger…"

"The name's Hunter."

"Well then, Hunter…" Bentley took a deep steadying breath as if he was preparing himself to reveal some dark secret. "For you see, sadly… I don't have a brain."

Hunter made a funny expression that appeared to be halfway between a laugh and a horrified gasp. "But how can you talk if you don't have a brain?"

Bentley pondered his question for a brief moment. "I don't know."

"Well, why don't you come with me—"

"Baa?" the sheep glared at the cat like he had been insulted.

"—I mean _us_," Hunter corrected. "We're going to Gem City to see a wizard so I can get back home. Maybe he will give you a brain too."

"Alright, why not?" Bentley shrugged and followed Hunter to the opening of the cavern. "I got it!" He raised his giant blue club and smashed the ice block, clearing the way.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" They all sang as they skipped merrily on their way along the yellow brick road.

After a while, they came to a little wooden shack on the edge of a creepy, ominous forest. The trio stopped short at the outskirts of the woods and peered nervously through the trees.

"Uh…" Hunter gulped again. "Why don't we check out this area first before we go in there… You know, just for some minutes of mental preparation."

"Yeah, maybe we can find some berries or something…" Bentley agreed.

"Right." Hunter started tickling a nearby bush as the yeti and the sheep stared.

"Er, what are you doing?" Bentley asked.

"Looking for berries, of course!" the cheetah replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, no," Bentley said. "You've got to poke them!"

"Look," Hunter raised both of his front paws into the air and began poking the bush with his tail. "No hands! Ow!" He rubbed his eye suddenly. "It poked me back!"

"Uh, oh…" Bentley mumbled.

"What?" Hunter received an answer a second later as the bush bombarded them with red berries, causing the sheep to take cover behind him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Bentley shouted. He whacked the poor bush with his club, only resulting in all of the other surrounding bushes to gang up on them and pelt them with even more fruit.

"Stop!" Everyone looked over to spot none other than Ripto glaring angrily at them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Picking on poor defenseless vegetation!"

"Baa?" the sheep asked.

"Defenseless?!" Hunter agreed with the sheep. "But it threw berries at us! It started it!"

"Don't lie to me!" Ripto narrowed his eyes. "I saw you—you—bullies!" He finished lamely.

"Look who's talking!" Hunter replied heatedly. "Like you've never caused trouble before…"

To their surprise, Ripto sighed and threw his scepter to the side. "Just because I don't have a heart doesn't mean you can make hurtful jokes about it!"

"You don't have a heart?" Hunter considered this for a second. "Well, that explains a lot!"

Ripto jumped forward but before he could do anything, he was interrupted by a large burst of smoke from the roof of the shack. The Sorceress emerged and laughed from her new vantage point, overlooking them all.

"So you've managed to find a few little tagalongs?"

Ripto appeared to be concentrating all of his energy on keeping his anger under control. The sheep dashed to hide behind Hunter, who was busy hiding behind Bentley. "No matter! When I'm through with you, you'll wish—"

"Look, lady!" Ripto couldn't hold it back anymore. "I don't know who you are and neither do I care! Secondly, what in the name of Avalar did we do to you?"

The Sorceress seemed to be slightly confused for a minute, but it was soon replaced by an evil grin. "You mean Hunter hasn't told you yet?"

"What's she talking about?" Bentley asked as the cheetah realized that his hiding spot wasn't working and reluctantly came out.

"Um… well… actually, she's the Sinister Sorceress of the South who wants this," Hunter showed them the skateboard.

"Why would she want—" Ripto began.

"It has magical powers."

"Oh, well that sure explains it…" the Riptoc was peering hungrily at the object. "Magical you say? …Can you change the color?"

"Nope."

"Never mind, you can keep it!"

"I _will_ get that board from you!" The Sorceress joined back into the conversation. "And you're going to hand deliver it to me personally!"

"Is that a threat?" Bentley asked.

"No, that's a promise."

"Boo!" Ripto shouted as the dinosaur disappeared in another cloud of smoke. "I've heard that one before!"

"Hey, come with us," Hunter said to the Riptoc. "We're on our way to see the Wizard. Maybe he can give you a heart."

"Me? Go with you guys?" Ripto asked. "Never in a million years!"

Bentley smiled and winked at Hunter. "He's right. He'd never make it through that dark forest up ahead… oh well, see you later."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of heartless joke?" Ripto shouted angrily again. "I'll show you! Out of my way!" He marched towards the woods as Hunter exchanged another hi-five with Bentley. The yeti, cheetah, and sheep followed closely behind Ripto as they entered the eerie path through the looming trees.

* * *

**Next Hunter and company will meet... can you guess? Stay tuned for more!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	15. Dragons, and Rhynocs, and Gnorcs oh my!

**Wow, I didn't mean for this 'Wizard of Oz' section to go on for so long! I'll shorten some of the real story of that movie so we can get back to the others at the campsite.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Dragons, and Rhynocs, and Gnorcs oh my!

Hunter, Bentley, and the sheep followed Ripto along the path through the dark trees. The branches were so dense on either side of them that they blocked out almost all of the sunlight from above.

"What was that?" Hunter suddenly jumped and glanced around nervously.

"What was what?" Bentley asked. "I didn't hear anything."

"Hey!" Ripto called from far ahead of them. "Hurry up! If you two keep falling behind, I'm not going to keep wasting my time waiting for you."

A mysterious rustling in some nearby bushes sent the cheetah, yeti, and sheep shouting in terror and sprinting after Ripto, practically tripping over each other in their haste.

"I said calm down!" Ripto glared. "There's nothing out to get you—except for me if you don't quit screaming!"

"Shh!" Hunter whispered quickly. "Could you please stop shouting—I'm afraid something will hear you!"

"I told you there's nothing there! Besides, I'm scarier than anything you'll ever see in this forest."

"What about Dragons?" Hunter asked, holding a shaking paw to his mouth in an attempt to try and stop his teeth from chattering in fright.

"Or Rhynocs?" Bentley added.

"Baa!" the sheep said, which meant something along the lines of, "And don't forget about Gnorcs!"

Dragons, and Rhynocs, and Gnorcs, oh my!" Hunter gasped. "Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, a thunderous roar erupted through the forest, causing the four to jump and tremble in fear. A small purple dragon burst out from between the trees and landed in the middle of the path, impeding their way further.

"I hate dragons!" Ripto snarled menacingly, but refused to take a step closer.

"Please!" Bentley blurted. "Don't hurt us! We're just passing through!"

The dragon laughed evilly. "What's the matter? Too afraid to fight? I'm going to—oh, it's so cute!" he had spotted the little sheep hiding behind Hunter.

"Huh?" the cheetah gawked in confusion to the creature's instant change in attitude. "So… you're like a nice dragon?"

"No, it's a trick!" Bentley exclaimed cautiously.

"I'm afraid I'm not deceiving you…" the dragon sighed. "I only acted tough to hide the fact that I'm…not brave…" he stared down at the ground sheepishly. "All of the others call me 'Spyro the Cowardly Dragon'…"

"Why would they call you that?" Bentley asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Ripto sneered. "Obviously they call him that because he's a dragon and he's cowardly!"

"It's true," Spyro continued, "I'm terrified of everything! I can't even sleep at night!"

"Have you tried counting sheep?" Hunter suggested.

"That doesn't help—I'm afraid of them!" Spyro explained. "I don't mind you though," he added quickly after seeing the sheep's insulted expression.

"Then come with us," Bentley said. "We're on our way to see the wizard; maybe he can give you some courage."

"No more tag-alongs!" Ripto said crossly.

"I've got to warn you," Hunter mumbled in Spyro's ear. "He doesn't have a heart and tends to get kind of sensitive if you make comments about it…"

"I heard that!"

"And that's not the only thing," Hunter continued. "I've got a witch after me; she wants this magical Ruby Skateboard."

"A witch?" Spyro looked apprehensive for a moment, but it was soon replaced with a determined expression. "Well, witch or nor witch: I'm going to get some courage!"

"To Oz?" Bentley asked.

"To Oz," Hunter and Spyro nodded as they turned to drag a very annoyed Ripto along with them.

* * *

**Poor Ripto... he's got to have a dragon for company. One or two more parts to this 'Oz' section then we can get back to the random sillyness of the camping trip! **

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	16. Gem City

**Ta-dah! I present chapter 16! The story's afoot, my dear Watson! **

* * *

Chapter 16: Gem City

"We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Spyro, Hunter, Bentley, Ripto, and the sheep sang as they skipped along the yellow brick road. They emerged out of the spooky forest and came upon a hill overlooking a vast field of poppy flowers.

"Look at all the flowers!" Hunter exclaimed. "It's like an ocean!"

"And there's Gem City on the other side!" Bentley pointed to a large glimmering castle that appeared to be constructed out of thousands of multicolored gems. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Spyro said suddenly.

"What?"

"There could be bees in those flowers! What if I'm allergic?"

"Spyro," Ripto rolled his eyes, "you're a _Dragon_ – if you're that afraid of walking through them all you have to do is fly over them."

"But I don't think my wings are strong enough to fly yet," Spyro continued. "I can only glide… Besides, I have acrophobia."

"What's acrophobia?" Bentley asked.

"It means he's scared of acrobats," Hunter explained.

"Acrobats are those guys who do things like this, right?" Bentley pretended to walk on a tightrope on the ground.

"Stop!" Hunter shouted, glancing quickly back at Spyro. "You're scaring him!"

"No, you morons!" Ripto said. "Acrophobia means that he's afraid of heights."

"Oh."

Ripto pushed past them and faced the field, whipping out his scepter. "I'll just blast these flowers out of the way!"

"No!" Spyro tackled the Riptoc to the ground. "You might get the bees angry!"

"Baa." They all turned to see the sheep trotting over to the edge of the sea of plants; it took a small, curious nibble at one of the flowers. It instantly fell on the grass and fell asleep.

"I've heard of people getting sleepy after they eat, but this is ridiculous," Hunter walked over into the flowers to wake the animal up. "You know, I—" the cheetah paused to yawn. "I'm just going to take a little catnap…" He flopped down on the ground next to the sheep and started snoring.

"Hunter!" Bentley called. "We don't have time for a nap! We're almost there!" The others all rushed out after their friend, Spyro having temporarily forgotten about being terrified. They didn't make it far before they also collapsed to the ground, fast asleep.

With a vibrant flash of rainbow, Glinda, er Bianca appeared and pulled out her wand. She gave it a quick wave and then, just as sudden as she had appeared, disappeared.

"Ugh, what happened?" Hunter sat upright, rubbing his eyes.

"That was a nice nap," Bentley stood up and stretched.

"Wait," Spyro said. "What are we doing? We can't sleep now! We've got a Wizard to see!" They all jumped up and ran across the rest of the field, after a couple minutes, finally reaching the outside of the castle.

Hunter walked over to the front door and knocked. No answer. Hunter knocked on the door again, this time louder. A small, circular opening in the door flew ajar and a Gemcutter's head appeared in the gap.

"Ahem," the little mouse said. "Can't you read?"

"Read what?" Spyro asked.

"The sign!"

"What sign?"

"The sign!" the Gemcutter said again. "It's right there—I—er—" He pointed to an empty spot on the side of the door and then quickly disappeared, shortly reappearing with a sign. "There." He hung it up on the side and slammed the opening shut.

"I'm about to lose my patience in a minute," Ripto grumbled as he whammed his fist on the door.

"Now that's better!" the Gemcutter opened the flap again. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"We'd like to see the Wizard," Hunter said.

"Well, then come on in." The gigantic door opened to reveal an even bigger interior filled with many people and cantering griffins, one of them even changed colors right before their eyes.

"We made it!" Bentley and the others stepped inside excitedly.

* * *

**Thanks you all for the reviews! **

**-PurpleArmadillo**


	17. There's No Place Like Home

**Disclaimer: Spyro the Dragon is copyrighted to Universal. **

* * *

Chapter 17: There's No Place Like Home 

Hunter and company made their way through the bustling crowds of Gemcutters and approached an enormous door that had a sign posted next to it: "Wizard Residence."

Just before Hunter had a chance to knock, another flap in the door opened followed by a Gemcutter's head poking out.

"What do you want?"

"We wish to see the Wizard," Spyro explained immediately.

"The Wizard?" The Gemcutter repeated with a sneer. "But no one can see the Great Oz! I haven't even seen him!"

"Then how do you know there even is a Wizard of Oz?" Ripto challenged.

"I-I—just because!" the little mouse huffed, at a loss for better words.

"Please let us in," Bentley asked.

"No!" And with that, the Gemcutter slammed the opening shut.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Hunter sighed.

"Here's a suggestion—hand over the ruby skateboard."

"Ahhh!" Screams erupted through the city as fleeing Gemcutters took cover. "It's the Sinister Sorceress of the South!" Hunter and his friends turned around to find that the Sorceress had indeed decided to appear in the middle of the city.

"No, I want to see the Wizard first!" Hunter shouted stubbornly. "I'm not about to give it over that easily!"

"And just how do you plan to stop me?" the Sorceress smirked and pointed her egg-tipped staff at them.

"Tell me when it's over!" Spyro mumbled, covering his eyes with his clawed front feet.

"Wait!" Bentley exclaimed. "We never even got to have lunch!"

"How can you think of lunch at a time like this?" Ripto asked in disbelief.

"You're right," Hunter reached behind his back and pulled out a jar of mayonnaise. "I was saving this for our sandwiches."

"Is that mayonnaise?" The Sorceress peered at the label nervously.

"Yeah, see?" The cheetah tossed the jar to her, but instead of catching it, she stepped back and it smashed on the floor, its contents spilling all over.

"No!" The Sorceress screamed as the mayonnaise covered her feet. "I'm melting! I'm melting!" Before anyone could comment on the strangeness of the situation, the evil dinosaur sank into the ground and disappeared.

"Oops…" Hunter muttered.

"So…. Can we eat lunch now?" Bentley asked.

"Here's her staff," Ripto said as he picked it the weapon up and examined it curiously.

"Are we dead yet?" Spyro peeked cautiously out from between his claws. "Hey, what—where'd she go?"

"Is that the staff of the Sinister Sorceress of the South?" The Gemcutter doorkeeper had reopened the flap and was now gazing at them in amazement.

"It sure is," Ripto replied.

"I bet the Wizard would be pleased to meet the ones who vanquished the Sorceress. You can go on in."

"Sure," Bentley whispered to Spyro as they walked through the vast door they had arrived at earlier, "Now he let's us in."

After continuing down a long hallway, the group entered a large circular chamber that had a red carpet draped over its floor.

"Who dares disturb the Great Oz?" A furious voice boomed throughout the room as a giant head appeared out of thin air ahead of them, and hovered in the center of the chamber. The features of the face seemed to be dragon-like but they were slightly blurred, causing it to be impossible to tell for sure. "Well?"

Hunter stepped forward apprehensively. "Please, sir. I-I'm Hunter the cheetah and we've come to—"

"Silence! I know exactly why you have come! You want to be transported back home."

"Yes, please," Hunter daringly continued. "If you don't mind that's what I'd like you to—"

"Yes I do mind!" the Wizard interrupted him again. "Why should I send you home? And you, Yeti! How dare you come to ask me for a brain! Or you, Riptoc, to beg me for a heart!" The Wizard turned to glare at Spyro. "And you, Dragon!" Spyro stepped up next to Hunter to reluctantly face 'the Great Oz'. The little purple dragon looked absolutely petrified. "Well?" Spyro gave out a feeble mumble and then promptly fainted on the spot.

"How could you?" Bentley asked. "Making a poor dragon faint like that!"

As an argument between the Wizard and the Yeti broke out, Hunter suddenly noticed something odd in the corner of the room—there was a red curtain with shoes… _What a minute… Curtains don't wear shoes… _Hunter realized. He crept over to the curtain and pulled it open. The Wizard and the others stopped shouting to look over at the bear standing where the hanging fabric had been moments before. In its hand it held a fancy microphone-like device.

"Er… Pay no attention to the bear behind the curtain," the Wizard and the bear said at the same time.

"Hey," Bentley said. "Why is he saying the same thing the Wizard says?"

"Who are you?" Ripto asked.

"Moneybags?" Hunter's mouth was hanging open. "Is that you?"

"Alright, alright!" The bear admitted. "You've found me out—I'm the Wizard… Well, I'm his voice at least…"

"So there really wasn't a Wizard!" Hunter suddenly put two and two together. "Now I'll never get home!"

"And I'll never get any courage!" Spyro cried.

"And I won't get a heart!" Ripto said.

"Or a brain!" Bentley added.

"You came all this way for those things?" Moneybags asked.

"Yeah…" They all answered in unison.

"Perhaps I can still give you all what you wanted… for a small fee, or course."

"What?" Ripto exclaimed angrily. "Fine! Here's your 'fee'!" He threw the Sorceress' staff at the bear. Moneybags stared at the weapon, considering it for a moment.

"Alright, let me see what I can do…" He walked over to Bentley. "Here is a diploma—" Bentley just looked at it. "Well, are you going to take it or not? Because there's a staring fee." The Yeti took it and Moneybags continued on over to Spyro. "For you I have a medal for bravery, and for you Ripto…" He pulled out a pocket watch. "It's not exactly a heart, but you can hear it tick—kind of like a real heart thumping."

"What about me?" Hunter asked excitedly. "Bian—I mean, Glinda gave me this ruby skateboard. She said you might know how it can take me home."

"Er—I'm afraid I don't know how to work it," Moneybags' reply was met with disappointed groans. "But have to tried sitting on it?"

So, looking highly skeptical, Hunter sat on the skateboard and waited. "Nope. Nothing."

"How about dancing with it?" Ripto teased.

"Maybe if I want something hard enough, it'll let me have it…" the cheetah balanced the skateboard on his head (for reasons nobody even attempted to guess). "There's no place like home, there's no place like home…" Hunter repeated this until he heard gasps from his friends. Glancing around, he saw that he was beginning to disappear. "I think it's working!"

We'll miss you, Hunter!" Spyro waved.

"Come back soon!" Bentley nodded, bopping Ripto on the head until he waved as well.

* * *

Hunter opened his eyes and found himself in the RV surrounded by all of his friends. "Hey, guys! Did you miss me?"

"Hunter, are you okay?" Agent 9 asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Gnasty Gnorc scoffed. "Of course he's not okay—he just got knocked out by a steering wheel!"

"Wow, I had the weirdest dream!" Hunter exclaimed. "You were there, and you, and you too…" He pointed to his closest pals in turn. "Wait, it was a dream, right?" _One way to find out…_ Hunter reached behind his back, pulled out a jar of mayonnaise and chucked it at the Sorceress.

"Hunter! Aargh!" Realizing that she hadn't melted, Hunter bolted out the RV door with the angry dinosaur in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Please review people! Thanks!**

**-PurpleArmadillo**


End file.
